


Akabane karma, the avatar

by Rsinbow



Category: Assassination Classroom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad English, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsinbow/pseuds/Rsinbow
Summary: Karma's parents were waterbender so it wasn't surprised when their child, akbane karma, was a waterbender too, but one day he wake up with a red hair and he discover he is a firebenderEnglish is not my My favorite language





	1. Some words about nothing...

Hello everyone, im rsinbow and im gonna to make you suffer!!! Not really. For now.... , im write this story because im boring, and i need to Practice my English, so enjoy!


	2. Akabane family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akabane family

תן לי לספר קצת על המשפחה הזאת:

האם היא Akabane Aoi

 

היא אישה יפה לב זהב, היא waterbender אבל היא אוהבת אוהבת היא רופאה. היא בת 28.

האב הוא Akabane יורי

הוא חזק, הוא מים, אבל הוא אוהב את חרב. הוא בן 30

הילד הוא קארמה Akabane

מאיבי הוא נראה כמו ילד טוב אבל הוא שד, הוא ילד חכם וחזק, הוא אוהב לעשות כיף על אנשים, הוא waterbender. הוא בן 8

 המשפחה גרה בקוטב הצפוני, הם ידועים במוט כי הם אוהבים לעזור לאנשים והם נלחמים על המוט פעמים רבות, הם יודעים גם בגלל הילד שלהם, השד החמוד ...

המשפחה Akabane.


End file.
